Diary of a Quirkless yet Craftive Hero
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: The story involves a Quirkless Kid who's dream gets a change when banished by All Might just because he did the right thing. Years later, he is now the Artificer with greater magic control. (Diary Format, may Contain Minor Blood, Also major Minecraft References but not Cubish)


**My Character**

 **Player: Derek Ruth**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Species: Human**  
 **Present Age: 18**  
 **Past Age: 12**

 **Desc: Pale Skin, has darker brown hair, pale blue eyes with small pupils, and he likes to wear clothing.**

 **Plus:**  
 **1\. A big genius when it comes to crafting and synthesizing weapons and tools.**  
 **2\. While very average in fighting, he is actually tactical in ambushing his foes.**

 **Equals:**

 **1\. While he has enormous control and capacity of mana, he cannot cast spells without a staff, tome, or any magical tools.**

 **Minus:**

 **1\. Very inept in disarmed combat. He has no fighting style of his own. (Subverted Next Chapter)**  
 **2\. His bones are semi fragile, and it takes few punches to bruise him.**  
 **3\. He is the only person in his world to lack a Quirk, and he couldn't even harness one.**

 **Former Goal:**

 **To be a Superhero despite lacking a quirk, no matter how many tells to give up.**

 **Goal:**

 **To Explore Technology.**

 **(NOTE: Plus, Equals, and Minus will be shared to my other character in my future new fanfics(except Quirk) And I'm going to write this in a format of those Diary Fanfics.)**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August the 11th**

This is Derek Ruth, logging my adventures. Since Age 12. This is a Journal and not a Diary, but so glad the bullies won't be teasing me by calling it a Diary.

This is the start of my twelve day since I was banished. I guess All Might was serious about wanting me to give up my dream of being a superhero. But I didn't know he's also serious against killing.

You are all probably wondering about what I am talking about.

Before I came to this Craftius, I was an ordinary person on Earth, with a dream of being a superhero like All Might. The only problem is I lack a quirk, yet I keep trying and never give up. I was quirkless, unable to harness one, but I never give up. Everyone has a Quirk, which is a superpower that lets you do neat things, but I want one too, so I can earn respects and ignore the 'Quirks everything' words against me.

Anyways, It was this past day I was bullied because I was found out quirkless. There's no way to fight them since ninety percent have quirks, making my fights impossible, so Instead I use tactics and sneaking to get past. Mom was watching however and kept me from doing anything else but following her instructions. My words spark no peace but a beating to my face.

Then at midnight I met the idol who is All Might, who saved me from the villain only to give a verbal kick to my dream. He wants me to be a Police Officer, Fire Fighter, or any of those boring jobs. I don't want that! I will not pick any of the boring jobs!

The next day comes when Villains attack my friend Izuku, and I had to use lethal methods otherwise he'll die, thrusting a piece of sharp glass to the villain from behind. I managed to save the day, but All Might was unhappy that I kill someone, he sentenced me to banishment to another world. No other way to escape the Policemen, who threw me into the portal.

But I'm lucky however, Cause I have a genius brain in crafting tools and such. In a zone with grass, trees, and critters. I've decided to craft some tools before building.

I first break off the tree branches before searching for spare rocks. One of them shaped as a knife, but not sharp. I managed to chip it with another stone so it can be sharper. One test and I was successful.

I use the vines for binding pieces into tools, making Stone Axe, Stone Pickaxe, and then Stone Shovel.

Using those, I chopped as much wood before building myself a small cabin but with sufficient rooms. A living-kitchen hybrid room, and a small restroom. It is near the flowing river so that way my junk can go wherever flowing down whichever Waterfall.

There are no vicious beasts, but I can't jinx myself too early. Next log, I'm going to start making Tools of Defense.

Singing out...

 **Thursday, August the 13th**

My house is slowly evolving. I now have a furnace to smelt weapons and tools made of bronze, refined from ore.

After crafting my first spear with wood stick, stone flint, all tied with vine, I went out to find a Cave which I heard had piles of ore. I struck rich of combination. Copper and Tin. It requires 90% of copper and 10% of tin, making them into bronze. There's also Iron which I used for other stuff.

Along the way, I stopped using vines in favor of thatch, sticks torn from trees. And those are perfect. I also found fiber, which I believe are from plants. It feels almost like a Linen cloth. Speaking of, I need to make plans to find Wool.

But back to the Tool Part. I made new Bronze Tools and use Iron for binding. I did make forging tools before the real meat, and I am smart about that. I shaped a Bronze Pickaxe, a Bronze Hatchet, a Bronze Spear, and couple of Bronze Javelins before stopping to find out I am almost low.

But that's good. Twelve Javelins is perfect.

With plenty of thatch and wood I made my Quiver for the Javelins, and combining fiber and hide I got from animals such as a Caul for leather armor.

And now I am focusing my tech path that involves Gunpowder. I want to make firearms as early as possible so I can have an easy time.

Singing out...

 **Friday, August the 14th**

Doing good so far... No stronger ore than Bronze but I am getting there.

I did some hunting for food, which turned out impossible with some jerks who are people like me likes to interrupt. Least I am lucky to find some boars.

I then met a Yellow Pegasus who showed me the Diagram of making farm so I don't have to hunt, despite seeing the disapproval eyes of the Orange Pony with a Cowboy hat.

It works in a mediocre rate. Realizing my Cabin has free field, I've decided to go harvest mooning. But first, crafting. I made Bronze Sickle, Bronze Hoe, and Bronze Watering Can. And I heated up cobblestone with the furnace so I can make stone walls because I know what the vermins will do if I dont. And a Stone Gate to go in and out.

I also built a well and got lucky. The bottom contains rich water. With the Bronze Bucket and fiber rope made, I made things very much easier. It might take time so I got other plenty things to do.

Singing out...

 **Sunday, August the 16th**

I return to find my crops growing. I wasn't told how many days, so I use the stone knife to mark how many.

Also, I managed to make a Bronze Flintlock Pistol after managing to make Mortar and Pestle. I was able to combine sparkpowder and charcoal into gunpowder, after learning that I can mash stone and flint into that. It took me practices with those chemistries before finally making one. Also, Iron bolts screwed with the Bronze Screwdriver and Bronze Wrench which I made.

I then use the wooden planks for making Wooden shooting Targets, helps to practice my aim. I ignore whoever is trying to concentrate, since the Flintlock Pistol I made can make noises.

This is a Transformation from the Flare Gun, and better since Flare Bullets will not hurt well.

The fun part comes when I make real bullets and real guns.

Singing out...

 **Tuesday, August the 18th**

I can say that was a close call for me, and the others I met.

What happened? Well I met the people who's the same as my kind, and they don't look happy. They say I violated the law where Gunpowder and Technology is illegal. I was sentenced for immediate death, but they didn't get me that easilly. I shot down two attackers with the Flintlock Pistol, before dealing with that other asshole with a Bronze Machete.

Then the same bully. He calls himself Tesla Coil, a Quirk Hero who announces me not learning to give up the dream. He destroyed my flintlock pistol and my weapons, very smart against my ambushing tactics, and just as he's about to deliver a finishing blow after I told him I'll be something special, a Purple Dragon leaped out of nowhere. I watched it burn Tesla Coil's arms and tear it apart.

I was saved, but my Flintlock pistol is lost so I'll need to make another one. I'll say my thanks later. Time to remake my tools.

Singing out...

 **Wednesday, August the 19th**

My Flintlock Pistol is remade, Iron Pellets and Gunpowder prepped. I also improved making Bronze Spear and turn it into a Trident, before a round buckler.

I practice on Weaponized Close-Combat, since I don't know Kung Fu or any Disarmed Martial Arts. More wooden shooting targets for cutting, and I got the hang of it.

Singing out...

 **Thursday, August the 20th**

So much for keeping my Cabin safe. Those idiots raided my Cabin and everything is gone.

I escaped with my tools and pockets of bread loaf. But I do know who they belong to. The Kingdom of Swords.

Journal's going to be late while I try to sneak around and survive.

Singing out...

 **Friday, August the 21th, Part 1**

I seem to be safe...for now...or almost...

Last Morning, My plan to sneak to the safe spot is no longer an option. I was surrounded by the Soldiers belonging to the K.O.S. and was about to be executed, but then comes the Ponies in a group of Six. I see Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies, they layed a smackdown on the knights.

I then awakened in a quarters, which seem peaceful only to find out from that Armored Pony Guard that I am needed to go through the Entry Trial to be determined the rank. The place? It looks like a Rome Coliseum.

I'll write more after I hear my Results.

Singing out...

 **Friday, August the 21th, Part 2**

I am nearly out of Stamina. I have two hours before I sleep...

This Entry Trial I heard turned out painful and hellish. I went through the three simple phases and I see the Princess they call skeptical, who wants to awaken my power. She must be referring to the quirk, and she won't believe that I am quirkless.

The first Phase is where I must craft simple tools and build a house.

The second Phase involves random creeps attacking. So-So.

Then the Third Phase is where I stuck because I am quirkless. Magic? What Magic? She's not even talking about technology I learned.

She tried everything, having me injured with tougher beasts, using the vision spell but failed cause I lack close friends and my family is still alive, then the spell that forces awakening of my powers. But I kept my determination until I perish.

At least couple of the unicorn medics patched me up, but I was revealed that I am unfit for any of the ranks and I won't survive in the future without any training. But what should I do? The only option I have is to craft and tech for guns, now I lost my family and couldn't harness their quirks, doomed to be quirkless. It will be my only option no matter what others say_

*Twilight Sparkle picks him up by magical levitation and places him onto the bed*

 **Friday, August 22nd, Part 3**

This is Twilight Sparkle writing in place of this Human Colt, since he needs the sleep for tomorrow.

After a talk, Celestia decided that he'll be enrolled into a School until he is old enough for Quests. He has great potention in Crafting, but lacks Magic in them. I accept the decision, so that I can help him unleash his greater magic of his ancestor 'Smogg'.

The new School is constructed, and the remaining Students Survived. It's time he learns the meaning of friendship.

On another note, I cannot believe the abusement from his world. He's been bullied because he lacks a quirk. I can tell the Quirklesses are the primary target. This is unacceptable. This All Might also allowed that to happen, and I cannot forgive what he did.

It will take years since he is too young, but he'll have good friends and a better life just as his old school failed. I'll see him turned into a better crafter so we'll have a chance against the ancient evil.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
